


temporary bliss

by karasunotsubasa



Series: life and love, and zines [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuuri, Royalty, Smut, thief victor, who steals what he wants even if it's the prince's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: In, through the window high up on the guard tower.In, past the sparsely lit courtyard.In, up the vines covering the wall on the far eastern side of the castle, and up, to the balcony five stories above his head.In, finally, through the glass doors, left ajar just for him and the night breeze.In – into the arms of a prince, who waits for him under the silken sheets.





	temporary bliss

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic I wrote for the nesting part of the [Tying The Knot zine](https://yoiomegaversezine.tumblr.com/), back in the day  
> you can still check out both parts of the zine [HERE](https://yoi-omegaverse-zine.itch.io/tying-the-knot-yoi-omegaverse-zine), it's free!  
> or you can just enjoy what's below ;3c have fun!

 

 

In, through the window high up on the guard tower.

In, past the sparsely lit courtyard.

In, up the vines covering the wall on the far eastern side of the castle, and up, to the balcony five stories above his head.

In, finally, through the glass doors, left ajar just for him and the night breeze.

In – into the arms of a prince, who waits for him under the silken sheets and the lonely glow of a single candle, which plays with shadows on the walls and in the beautiful, brown eyes that never stop looking at him with such warmth, such love, such–

"I thought you weren't coming," the prince whispers, lips against his lips.

"Only death could stop me from returning to you, my love," Victor whispers back, just as hushed, just as sweet, and his heart swells when delighted laughter spills from his beloved Yuuri's lips.

"Such big words for someone who barely made it before dawn. The candle has almost burnt out."

"Barely made it, but still have," Victor insists. "Like I always will."

They both know it's a lie, a promise that neither of them will be able to keep, but spoken just between them in the quiet of the deep night it's enough to fool them into a single moment of blind hope.

Victor takes the elegant hand, barren of the rings and the glove that always adorn it, and rests a kiss against the slim knuckles to mark his words with affection. He moves down with his lips, drags them over the delicate skin, trails them lower, until he can rest a kiss against the fingertips, and then does the same thing again – to rest another one in the middle of Yuuri's palm.

"You should reward me for my efforts instead of scorning me, my prince," he mumbles against the wrist, where he feels the strong pulsing of Yuuri's blood.

His excitement, his desire, it's all there under Victor's wet lips. It's always there, whenever he reaches for it, because Yuuri's body responds to him like sunflowers do to the sun: desperate, starved, worshipful. It should feel sinful to receive such a thing from someone of royal blood, it should feel wrong, but there could never be anything wrong with something that makes Victor feel so loved.

And he speaks those words, as devoted to his Yuuri, as his prince is to him:

"I am but your humble servant, my lord, always eager to earn your praise. Don't you know the truth of my intentions?"

Yuuri must, because the moment Victor's tongue tastes the skin on the scent gland on Yuuri's wrist, his mouth blossoms with the aroma that has brought him to his knees many a time. It would do so now as well, if only Victor wasn't already kneeling. But he is – perched between Yuuri's legs, where not many can boast of ever being, yet Victor has been invited to often.

Every night, ever since they met... Every night, ever since they found each other on that godforsaken forest road to nowhere...

"Vitya," Yuuri sighs, like only he can say his name, "tell me then, what do you wish for as your reward? You know I will give you anything. Just ask for it and it's yours."

He must know what he does to Victor, must know the state his innocent question has put him in, it's that obvious. But when Victor drops that precious wrist, allows his body to settle on that of the other, and reaches for the thin, vulnerable royal neck, he knows that Yuuri hasn't thought about it once.

He is always, above all, earnest and kind-hearted, even as Victor greedily pulls him into a kiss.

"You," Victor rasps against those plush lips that speak his name like the sweetest bird sings his morning song. "I want you. Always and forever."

Yuuri's thighs rub up against Victor's when he shifts, soft, thick, yet strong, and Victor is slightly dizzy when the scent of Yuuri's willing submission to his own will reaches him.

"Then have me," Yuuri tells him, flushed and open. "I'm yours. Always and forever."

Victor doesn't know which gods have been smiling down upon him all these blissful months, but whoever they may be, he offers them his prayers as he dives for Yuuri's lips once again. The bedding rustles, the wooden boards groan, but he ignores it and presses into Yuuri like he's the only salvation to the ache in Victor's heart.

And he is.

Every stroke of Yuuri's tongue, every touch of his hand in Victor's hair – it all brings an eternal fire of life to Victor's worn body and makes him feel more alive than he's ever felt in all the years he's been in the mortal plane. As an omega, his existence has not been the easiest in the world ruled by violence and fear, but during all the hardships, he never once allowed himself to think that one day he could find his match in none other but the Prince Katsuki.

The prince of royal blood, an alpha, next in line for the throne. The prince, whom all loved and admired, whom all wished to be mated to, rich and poor, alpha, omega, beta. The prince, who refused to take a bonded mate, who refused, and still refuses to marry for less than true love.

The very Prince Katsuki, who slides his hands to Victor's hips, whose fingers slide under Victor's shirt and rest on his bare skin like hot iron, branding him as his.

 _God_ , Victor thinks in the heated moment when his senses react to Yuuri's rising arousal that hangs between them in the thick scent of sweet, warm spices, _he wants to be branded_.

With Yuuri's lips, Yuuri's hands, Yuuri's _mark_.

He wants to be his.

Instead of letting his thoughts be heard, he bites softly into Yuuri's bonding gland. Gently, tenderly, to drink in more of his scent and get drunk on it, but never break the delicate skin.

And it's enough to make Yuuri moan – low and desperate, a sound that fills Victor with a haze of want.

He doesn't wait for anything else: he slips his fingers through the laced front of Yuuri's night shirt and tugs until it all comes undone. There, beneath what usually is covered by clothing, as is only proper of someone of Yuuri's station, Victor lets his lips roam free. Sucking, biting, he trails his mouth down Yuuri's chest, marking every patch of skin that he can reach with his loving touch.

Yuuri is his.

His prince.

His soulmate.

His lover.

His alpha.

The hitch in Yuuri's breath when Victor presses his hot tongue against the quickly swelling nub on his chest is a sweet, precious sound that only heightens Victor's urges. He sucks on it, eager, and keeps on toying with it even when one of Yuuri's hands cradles the back of his head. Those elegant fingers slip into his hair, stroke and pet and caress, and Victor cannot help the unconscious movement of his hips – it feels too good to be claimed like so, and he aches for more.

He moves his free hand to palm his cock, still hidden inside his tight breeches, but he bumps into Yuuri's swollen girth first and his own pleasure becomes secondary at the feel of the thick, hard thing between Yuuri's legs. With a wet slurp, he releases Yuuri's nipple from his mouth, suddenly craving something bigger to fill it up, something that would force Yuuri's lips to open on a moan of Victor's name...

Shame is the last thing on Victor's mind as he looks into Yuuri's burning eyes while he slides down to settle with his head right above the cock that leaks through the silk of Yuuri's night gown. Slowly, Victor rolls the hem up to reveal the hidden delight beneath.

"I can see you are very happy to see me, my prince," Victor says as he licks his lips at the sight before him.

Yuuri's little noise of embarrassment is sweet, sweet music to Victor's ears, but he doesn't take his time listening to it. His fingers itch to touch, his lips tingle with want, and his mouth salivates at the prospect of placing Yuuri's full length inside him.

He staves off the desire to rush it and dives in first to kiss the base, where Yuuri's thick, hard knot always pops from. It's a place Victor adores and a feeling he can't help but crave with his whole being. Despite the sudden ache of need between his own legs, he slowly trails his lips upwards, leaving open-mouthed kisses and little wetness from his tongue on the whole shaft, until he reaches the tip.

Yuuri's cock never fits in his mouth as well as it fits inside him, but that matters little. Where there's a will, there's a way, they say, and Victor is hardly one to give up without a fight for that which he believes in.

So bit by bit, he takes Yuuri's cock into his mouth, and he keeps on taking more until his mouth is so full he can hardly breathe. He stops then and pulls back, only to take it all in again and repeat the same motion until his throat eases and he can take Yuuri deep enough to hear–

–the choked little sound Yuuri makes when his cock hits the back of Victor's throat and slides further into his slick, hot mouth.

Victor can't swallow, can't breathe, but his saliva makes it all the easier to take Yuuri's cock, and his lack of breath only helps to distract him from the hotness of his skin and the wetness that gathers between his own legs.

"Vitya..." Yuuri moans, low and deep, a rumble in his chest that carries over his skin to the very point where they touch and then on to make Victor tremble with need. "If you keep– ah..."

He doesn't need to say more, Victor understands. He knows.

And he would ignore it all and keep giving his beloved all the pleasure he deserves, but the world beyond the window is already greying with the break of the new dawn, and the time to part is nigh.

Instead of indulging in what he knows would be hours of heated lovemaking, Victor pulls off of Yuuri's cock. He leaves one last mournful kiss to the red, soft tip, and drinks the evidence of Yuuri's lust that pearls there like liquid bliss. Only then does he sit up, and it's to the watchful gaze of Yuuri's burning eyes that he slides off his breeches, freeing his own hard, leaking cock and his hole, which is already slick enough that the night breeze makes Victor shiver.

He's cold. He's hot. He's both at once and he feels _empty_.

His thighs are wet, glistening with his slick, and when they touch, the strings of it form little spider webs between his legs, but he can't care now about appearances or his way back home – Yuuri's cock stands for him as it waits to spurt its gifts into him and Victor aches for it to the point of trembling.

He crawls over Yuuri's hips, settles there, where he's most comfortable. Yuuri's hands come up to hold him, fingers dig deep into Victor's ass, and Victor keens when they pull him close.

Yuuri's kisses are always mind-breaking, but when he sits up like this – hard cock rubbing against Victor's most sensitive parts, slipping in the wetness between his thighs, pulsing against his needy hole – and when he claims Victor's lips, there is nothing in this world that could ever compare to this feeling.

Victor submits to Yuuri like he has been born to do, yes, but also like he chooses to do over and over again, because maybe he's an omega born to be bred by his alpha soulmate, but maybe he also is Victor giving himself over to the man he's chosen because he wants to believe in love, and it's love that Yuuri presses against his lips as he cradles Victor in his arms and lays him on the cold, messy sheets that make up their nest.

"Yuuri, Yuuri–" Victor pants when Yuuri only keeps rubbing his cock against him. "Please, give me–"

"Anything, everything... I promise, Vitya, I will never belong to anyone else. Only you."

"Only you," Victor agrees, impatient enough to wrap his legs around the back of Yuuri's thighs. "Now, please, I want your knot. My prince, my love, my beautiful, darling _Yuuri_ –!"

He moans Yuuri's name when two of Yuuri's fingers slide into him with ease, but it isn't what he wants. It isn't what he needs. Even though he's slick enough to maybe somehow take him already, Yuuri still prepares him with quick fingers. His wrist snaps in and out, and the heel of his palm jolts Victor's balls with every thrust.

It's a sweet, merciless torture, enough to drive Victor mad as he waits for that which he craves the most.

It feels like an eternity has passed before Yuuri pulls out his dripping wet hand and slicks his cock with it. Boneless, feverish, starved, Victor watches him stroke the thick length for a delicious moment. The sight accentuates the ache between his legs with that deep primal need to be filled by a fully swollen knot and Victor can't help but shiver at the thought of taking it. At the thought of Yuuri pressing him down and plugging him up with it as he spills inside him over and over...

With a moan that slips past his swollen lips, Victor flips onto his belly. On spread knees, he lifts his ass up and offers it to Yuuri in bold invitation, a plea that only his alpha can answer.

And he answers him, finally, when strong hands settle on his hips and the hot head of Yuuri's cock presses against Victor's slippery, open hole. They join together in a slow push, but it is to the music of their joined moans, together as one. In this bliss of sweet heat and the pleasure that numbs all senses, they have found what they were looking for: life and love that fills their hearts, rushes their blood, and softens the soul.

It's silly of Victor to think of things like that while Yuuri's cock spreads him and pushes him up and down the sheets with the force of his thrusts, but Victor can't help it. Yuuri's hands claim his ass, run down his back, caress him in all the places he can reach, while he fucks him good and slow and dedicated, like a true mate would.

"Yuuri," Victor whines. "Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuu– _ri_..."

Yuuri only grunts weakly in reply. Victor knows he's shy, easily embarrassed, even like this. Even like this, when he's grinding his cock deep into Victor's hole, so deep that Victor could probably feel it on his belly if he slipped a hand between the sheets and his body.

Even like that Yuuri is sweet, Yuuri is shy, but most of all Yuuri is loving, so Victor feels no shame in asking: "Bite me... please."

Yuuri's hips stutter inside him and Victor's breath hitches when the thick cock rubs against his most sensitive spot, sending stars dancing behind his eyelids. He closes his eyes, watches them dance out their last, but soon they dance again when Yuuri shifts over him, pulling his hips upwards so that he can reach his neck without pulling out.

"Yuuri," Victor begs, even though he doesn't need to.

Yuuri is a prince and it should be Victor who begs, always, as Yuuri magnanimously bestows the pleasures of this world onto him, but it never is that way between them. Yuuri is a prince, but he treats Victor with the starlit worship of a god – the same way that Victor treats him.

They are quite a pair: the prince and his man whore, a common thief from the woodlands.

But when they're here, in this room, in this bed, in their sweet love nest, bathed in the soft gray light of the rising dawn, they are only who they were always meant to be – soulmates, lovers, together.

Yuuri's lips press to the back of Victor's neck, hot yet soft. Victor opens his mouth to sigh, but he moans instead, because the soft touch has gone, replaced by the sharp sting of Yuuri's teeth. It's claiming, it's bold, it's... everything Victor wants.

It isn't a bonding bite, though.

Victor can't find it in himself to be disappointed. He bares his neck, pushes back his hips against Yuuri's, and whines: moans, pleads, calls his name in feverish need to belong.

And Yuuri takes him again, harder, faster. His cock works Victor open so sweetly that Victor forgets where he is or why – he only knows the thick girth that pushes into him, the hot slide of it, the painful ache deep inside him when the cock slips on the slick oozing out of him in all that arousal and misses aim.

"Everyone–" Yuuri starts, breathing hard above him, but pushing, thrusting, fucking Victor's red, open hole with a purpose. "Everyone will hear you... if you keep... moaning... like that."

Victor moans again, because that's all he can do. He can push back, ram his hips back against Yuuri's cock, suck him in deeper – which he does, gladly.

He freezes the moment Yuuri's teeth sink into him again, this time in the juncture of his shoulder. So close to his bonding gland that Victor feels it react anyway. Thick, harsh scent leaks from him as if a cap has suddenly been removed from a bottle of perfume.

That's all it takes to call forth Yuuri's own scent, and they mesh together – sweet, spicy, among the musk of their sweat and lovemaking. It's a heady mixture that makes Victor's throat ache as it slides down to his very belly, which is fucked into with even more zeal now that their joint scents have clouded Yuuri's mind.

Victor would scream his approval, but the castle is still asleep and it wouldn't do for someone to find him in the prince's bed–

Just as Yuuri hits that sweet spot inside him once again and Victor muffles a shout in the plush pillow, a loud banging on the door makes both their hearts jump.

"Your highness, is everything alright?" a guard's voice comes from the other side. "I heard noises. Are you well, Your Highness? Should I call for someone?"

Yuuri twists towards the door, and shouts back: "I'm well, worry not! It must have simply been a dream."

"We have had reports about someone sneaking into the castle lately, so would you mind if we checked your room just in case, Your Highness? It will only take a moment."

With Yuuri's cock still buried deep inside him, Victor whines softly. But he can do nothing but obey, when Yuuri pushes him down and covers him fully with a spare bed sheet. He covers himself up to the waist with it, too, to keep his modesty, and allows the guard to enter.

"Forgive me for intruding at this hour, Your Highness. It is but a precaution. If anything should happen to you..."

"I understand," Yuuri answers, polite and sweet, even when his hard cock is still wet with Victor's slick. "Please be quick about it. I wish to return to sleep soon."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Yuuri turns to the side, where Victor is resting under the sheets, and wraps his arm around him. It is the only thing he does, and Victor swallows a pitiful whine that rises in his throat.

He's empty.

He's cold.

His hole is slick, gaping open, and Yuuri's hard cock is pressing into Victor's thigh instead, and that... that is unacceptable. So while the guard checks the balcony, the empty spaces behind the curtains, all the shadowed corners of the chamber, Victor slides a hand behind and takes Yuuri's cock in hand.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri hisses above his head, quiet enough to be inaudible over the rustle of sheets.

Victor doesn't answer. He feels the pulsing of Yuuri's hard girth in his hand, feels his desire, his passion, and he can't stop himself anymore.

He needs this. And he needs this now.

So he sinks onto Yuuri's cock, takes him in deep, and swallows around the moan that swells in his throat at the blessed feeling of fullness that returns to him once he's fully seated. It's all the more wonderful, because he can feel Yuuri's desperation in the harsh clench of his muscles. Those thighs Victor adores worshipping with his tongue tighten beneath his legs and press into him as Yuuri wraps his arm even tighter around him to keep him in place.

The little shuddering breath Victor hears him release is only sweeter still, and it is a charming incentive for Victor to grind on that hard, luscious cock, while the guard checks the room for him. Somehow, somewhat, this feeling of playing naughty – almost on the edge of being caught and strung by his neck for tainting the Prince's reputation – it crawls under Victor's skin and makes his slick flow quicker down Yuuri's cock, making the slide of it smoother, easier, softer.

And once Victor starts moving, he can't really stop.

He fucks himself on Yuuri's cock, spreads himself on it, slow, sensual, but just as desperate. Yuuri's breathing quickens and his one hand grabs Victor's hip, where his fingers sink deep enough to hurt, but it's good. It feels good.

It feels sinfully good and Victor makes a little noise despite biting his lips.

"Forgive me for taking so long, Your Highness," the guard's voice makes him freeze for a second.

Victor's heart flutters in his chest like a little bird, but it appears that the man has noticed nothing. Yuuri's hand crawls up from Victor's hip to rest against his mouth, keeping him silent and obedient, until he leaves.

"No matter, no matter," Yuuri answers. "Safety should always come first. I am fortunate enough to have men as honourable as you serving me. Thank you."

"No, no, it was nothing, Your Highness," the guard quickly follows. "It is a great honour to be in your service. Now, I shall leave you to your rest."

There is a clink of armour as the man bows, and some more when he walks across the room. The doors close with a screech of the hinges and a soft thud, but the breath Yuuri releases must be just as loud.

"Dear gods," he moans, "you will be the death of me, Vitya."

With the hand gone from his mouth and the guard gone from the room, Victor wastes no time in pushing himself deeper down Yuuri's cock and giving him the needy moan he so desperately wanted to release all this time.

"Heaven, my love," he corrects. "This is heaven. Would you really be upset if you died like this? Wrapped in my sweet heat, sucked into this delightful warmth?"

He moves his hips again, letting his ass slap against Yuuri as he takes his cock and arches his spine when it rubs against all the right places.

"Wouldn't that be the best death of all?" he moans.

And Yuuri moans right back. He curls over Victor and snaps his hips up, pushing himself even deeper – deep enough to make Victor see the stars yet again.

"Any death with you would be the best death," Yuuri pants against his ear, and fucks into him with new fervour.

It doesn't take more than a few thrusts to make them both realize this isn't the best position, so Yuuri throws off the sheet that has been covering them until now and lifts Victor's leg up, and _oh_...!

"Yes, yes, yes," Victor cries into the bed, where his cheek is pressed and his drool is leaving a stain. "Fuck me, my Yuuri! My prince! My love! My–"

"Vitya...!" Yuuri echoes his calls, going harder the more Victor begs. "My sweet, darling Vitya– So good, so good to me–"

Heat spreads over Victor's body even before he finds the blissful release. It starts where their bodies meet, runs deep inside him, into a place where even Yuuri's cock can't reach, and from there it spills over him in a powerful wave – one that leaves him shuddering and gasping, clawing at the sheets.

From there, it doesn't take long for him to fall off the edge. Victor's hand drops to his cock, strokes it hard and fast, and as Yuuri thrusts deep into him, sinks his fingers harder into his thigh and pulls him closer on the messy sheets as if he wants to bury himself wholly in him, Victor is coming.

A sharp cry leaves his lips, but it's soon followed by his own pants and moans, because Yuuri doesn't slow down. He fucks him all the while Victor's body spasms. He spreads him while his muscles clench. He drives into him, into the soft, warm hole that spurts slick to the sound of wet, dirty squelch of Yuuri's cock bringing him utmost pleasure.

It's a high of no compare, this kind of feeling.

Victor doesn't really notice the stains of his cum on his hand, his wrinkled shirt, the bedding. It doesn't matter. What matters now, the only thing that matters now is this feeling of warmth that spreads over his limbs, makes them heavy and lax with more than just exhaustion.

He could fall asleep like this, but he doesn't, because he knows that Yuuri will soon follow him into the land of bliss. Soon, Yuuri's cock will swell and he will–

"Vity _ahh_ ," Yuuri moans. He keeps on moaning as he rams into Victor, again and again and again...

"Your knot, Yuuri," Victor begs. "Please, I want it! Give me your knot, and your puppies! All of it!"

Yuuri's groan at Victor's words is the loudest yet, but it's only fair because the next moment Victor feels it: the hot gush of his release inside him. He comes, and he fucks, and he comes even more. Three spurts, four... Victor knows that Yuuri takes a long time to release, rides the pleasure as long as he can, and it's more than alright with him.

He moans appreciatively, clenching on his cock so as not to let a single drop spill, but it's useless. Yuuri's cock gets soaked in his own cum as he keeps plunging deep into Victor and it drags the precious seed out to mix with the slick that covers Victor's whole ass by now. Victor would say it's a shame to have all of it go to waste, but before he can even open his mouth, Yuuri's cock swells again – and this time it's far more obvious than before.

"Yes, oh yes!"

Victor gasps, loud and uncaring of who hears, when the thickness keeps on growing. It's not slow in the least, so Yuuri pushes himself deep into Victor's hole one last time and then stills to allow his knot to take. He only grinds his hips into Victor in slow, almost teasing circles as if he could somehow fit even deeper into him, but he can't. Not with the knot that has already swollen to its full size latching him inside.

It punches the breath out of Victor, every time Yuuri moves. And it's pleasure, and pain – the stretch of the thick, hard knot, which pumps him full of Yuuri's release. Victor can't help but mewl at how divine it feels to simply lie there under Yuuri and have him rock his knot into him to highlight their pleasure.

Yet even that doesn't entirely erase everything else.

Victor's hips ache.

His hole aches.

His belly aches, too.

His cheek stings a little from where it kept on rubbing on the sheets.

He's a mess.

But he's a happy mess. Such a happy mess, messed up by his soulmate, his alpha, his Yuuri, who splays himself over his back and nuzzles his neck over Victor's to scent mark him, as if all the love making they've done still wasn't enough. As if he wants every bit of Victor drenched in his scent, as if he wants to make sure that everyone knows he is a claimed omega, one that belongs to his mate.

Victor tilts his neck in utter submission and glee, and moans his approval out loud.

"Gods, Yuuri," he sings. "Your knot feels so good. So good, my love... So full... You will get me all round with your pups soon if you keep being this good to me."

Yuuri groans back, low and deep, and grinds his hips in harder. He doesn't need to say anything – his reaction betrays him. Victor grins to himself even as his own body reacts to it and clenches around Yuuri a little more to keep him inside for as long as possible.

"Would you like that, my love? To give me pups? Fuck me every day, all day, whenever you want, and keep me happy and sated on your knot until I'm swollen with a good litter?"

"Stop that," Yuuri whines, a broken pitiful sound that carries over so much need that Victor feels his whole body get set aflame once more.

His glands react to it, spilling sweet, seductive scent into the air. It doesn't take longer than a second for Yuuri to smell it, and he growls, breaks into a moan, and snaps his hips against Victor's harder than before. The thick knot slides deeper in, a delightful stretch that makes Victor echo Yuuri's desperation.

"Can you imagine, my love?" Victor starts talking again, now with his eyes set on the prize. "You coming here at any time of the day, and me, lying here, spread out, wet and hot and open for you to just sink your cock in–"

Victor shifts his own hips, and pulls, pulls until the knot threatens to rip out of him, and it's a little uncomfortable, a little painful, but so good too, when he slams it back into place – deep inside him. They both cry out at it, yet it's undeniable that it's a cry of pleasure, not pain.

"Say, alpha, would you like that?" Victor teases more. "Just say the word, my prince, and I will make it happen. We both know how incredible it would feel to fuck like rabid animals in the middle of the day when you should be hard at work for your kingdom's prosperity, but instead you choose to have this little omega sit on your cock and beg your for puppies, right? Oh, what people would say if they knew!"

"Where is all of this even coming from?" Yuuri asks, grasping onto Victor's hips to keep him from moving for just a moment. "You never mentioned any of this before... Is that, is that what you really want? To stay by my side and never leave?"

Victor gives a little laugh, soft, yet sad, because what does it matter if that's his one fervent wish? It will never come true. He's a common thief, a rouge of the woods, not one of those pampered noble omegas who wear fancy clothes and speak in riddles. He's a man honest in his dishonesty, a greedy one, shameless. He could never find home in this castle.

Not that Yuuri would ever want him here in the first place.

"I do," he admits to Yuuri. "I want it. But you know that it's not something we can have. You're a prince. I'm just a thief. This, those few hours before dawn are all that we can have."

"Victor, I–"

"Please, don't," Victor interrupts what he's sure will be Yuuri's passionate reassurance that he will never take another lover, but it's too much to hear now – now when Victor is still knotted on Yuuri's cock. "Just fuck me again. Make me yours. Make me remember you every time I smell myself, every time I move... until we meet again."

And Yuuri complies.

He never denies Victor anything, never lets him leave unfulfilled, and this time it is no different. Yuuri's knot is still swollen, but it has gone down enough for him to be able to move a little. And just like that, he fucks into Victor again – slow, mind-breakingly slow, as if this is his revenge for all the unsaid words that Victor didn't wish to listen to.

Yuuri isn't cruel like that, though, and the languid pace must be simply his concern for Victor's health, but the thought of being roughly claimed by his alpha, made to submit in the most primal, fulfilling way, brings goosebumps of arousal to Victor's skin and a sweet rush of slick from his already overflowing hole.

"Harder," he begs, when Yuuri simply keeps thrusting into him torturously slow. "Yuuri–"

So harder Yuuri goes.

It should feel good, it should feel exactly like what Victor wants, yet every time Yuuri's knot pushes Victor's hips into the bed, and every time he shivers with the pleasure of it, he's reminded that soon it will be over. Soon, he'll have to go.

He clutches at the sheets with desperate hands, but it doesn't help any. Yuuri's knot fucks him to the point of breathless abandon, and Victor begins to feel his body tense up with an upcoming release.

It's sudden, when it hits him.

One second he's moaning at the thickness that rubs into his most intimate places and the next his voice dies in his throat as he gasps, and comes at the same time as his sweet, loving alpha, who trembles against him in a way that any other time would make Victor purr.

Yuuri spurts his fill inside Victor almost as long as he has the first time. It's delightful, the warmth of it, but it's over far too soon, still. And once it's over, much to Victor's silent heartbreak, Yuuri's cock – and his now smaller knot with it – slip out of the slick hole, leaving Victor empty and leaking.

It's a shame, a real pity, but as Victor comes down from his height of pleasure, he knows it's for the best.

The sun has almost risen.

With his belly full, his hole still throbbing in the aftermath, and his thighs slick with the mess of their love, Victor climbs out of their sweet, messy nest. Yuuri says nothing when Victor dresses himself again, nothing when he grimaces at how fast his breeches have been soaked through with the mixture of slick and cum seeping out of his hole.

Yuuri says nothing, either, when Victor stops by the glass door leading onto the balcony, ready to leave, but just... not yet.

"Stay by my side and never leave, huh?" Victor murmurs to himself, looking back at his beloved. "Say, my prince, would you really–"

He doesn't finish, because he knows there will be no reply. Yuuri is fast asleep, with his face turned Victor's way, soft and longing, as if he knew that Victor wouldn't stay.

Victor's feet work without his consent and take him towards the bed once more. He can't allow himself to climb back in, but he crouches next to his darling alpha, despite the sting in his spine. He lightly bites into the gland on his own wrist to release more of his scent and rubs it on Yuuri's neck.

It's the only thing he can give him now. The only thing Yuuri can accept – and he does. Their scents mingle on Yuuri's skin, on Victor's wrist, like they were made to match, and _they were_. Together, they smell like safety and love, and unbridled happiness, and it's a scent of freedom in Victor's mind.

In his heart, it's a scent of infinity.

He pulls away when Yuuri makes an unconscious grab at his arm in a fruitless effort to keep him close. But Victor can't stay. It hurts, stepping away from his life, from his love, from his gentle, caring alpha, but for Yuuri's sake, Victor can't linger. 

And so, when the dawn breaks over the railing of the balcony on the fifth floor of the Yutopia Castle, shining into the room where the Prince Katsuki doses off in his messy sliken sheets, Victor is long gone.

 

 

***

 

 

"Did you hear?" Yuri asks from where he squats on the branch of the nearby tree, looking over to the spot where the road curves deeper into the forest.

"Hear what?" Victor asks back, looking the other way.

No one's coming yet, but they should be here any second now–

"They made a big announcement today," Yuri says. "Beka was in town early in the morning. He heard it at the market, but there's posters all around, he says. It's already made a buzz."

"What has?" Victor asks again, not entirely interested in the latest gossip unless it has to do with someone rich and mean they could rob.

Any second now, a carriage–

"The Prince is finally getting married. Who'd want to marry that pig I don't know, but–"

There!

The carriage hurtles down the downbeat road and Victor promptly falls out of his tree. Caught in the branches, they slap him all over as if to wake him up to the cruel reality of life, and when he lands on the hard rocks bottom down, he can't even find it in himself to be upset.

"He what now?!" he screams just as the carriage runs by their hideout.

They have completely missed their element of surprise, but that... Victor can't find a single bone in his body which cares about that now.

"The Prince is getting married?" he asks again when Yuri drops down to the ground with feline grace and a mighty scowl on his young face. "Wha– _To whom_?"

"This isn't the time, old man," Yuri hisses at him. "Get a grip and let's rob that stupid carriage. We can talk when we've made it out alive."

"Wait, wait, no, this is important," Victor insists, even when Yuri passes him on his chase of the carriage, which... seems to have stopped? Victor can't think of a reason why, but the fear that settles deep in his belly has him far more concerned, so he catches up to his young protégé and asks again: "Yuri, please, _who is he marrying_?"

"What's it to you? You were never interested in this stuff before."

Yuri squints at him over his shoulder. He's turned away from the carriage for just a moment, but it's in that moment that the door of it opens.

And Victor ends up staring, because surely he's having the most vivid hallucination of his entire life.

Yuri snorts. "You look like you've seen a ghost–"

But the moment he turns around, he startles badly enough that he bumps into Victor who, indeed, has paled enough to warrant ridicule.

It is hardly their fault, however. The fault solely lies in the person who takes the little steps of the carriage down to the forest road: in his fine boots, fine clothes, fine rings and the little circlet on top of his head, Prince Katsuki stops before them, majestic and _real_.

"Wha–"

Yuri makes a noise much unlike him, but Victor is too busy staring at his alpha to make fun of it.

" _Fuck_!"

Yuuri's cheeks turn pink at the obscenity thrown in his direction. It is a show of weakness on his part, yet it is only momentary. Because when he next looks at them, he looks directly in Victor's eyes, and asks in a voice that trembles, but is clear as the sky above them:

"Have you heard?"

He doesn't need to say more. Victor understands immediately.

It doesn't explain why Yuuri is here, why his carriage is the one that has stopped here while Victor has been waiting on his next target. There is much confusion in his mind, even more in his heart, but he answers his prince, his soulmate, his alpha, because _he_ _needs to know the truth_.

"Just now," he answers. "Is it true? Are you... are you getting married?"

The regret and longing in Yuuri's eyes speak for him.

"Who? Who is it? Is it some sweet omega girl, who will blush and bow to you? Is it one of those shy, innocent angels who will never look you in the eye? Tell me, Yuuri, _who is it?!_ "

He ignores little Yuri's gasp at his casual address of the prince. He ignores the voice of reason that tells him he's got it all wrong, that Yuuri, his sweet, gentle Yuuri could never think this way – he could never betray Victor like that.

In the moment, though, Victor feels stabbed through the heart.

"I never knew Yuuri Katsuki could be so selfish," Victor says.

Hot and sudden, tears sting at his eyes. He turns away from his alpha to hide them, but he knows Yuuri must smell his anguish even from afar. After all, Victor can smell it, too. And worse, he feels it on his skin in all the places where they have touched only this night: the itch of his alpha's upset.

He can't make himself turn away from this, but it's a good thing, because Yuuri isn't done just yet.

"There will be a tourney," he says to Victor's back. "Anyone can join. Anyone can win. I will make sure that it's fair to all, that no one will be mistreated, so..."

He pauses, and Victor can smell his despair, so he turns – and he sees it all in Yuuri's beautiful brown eyes before the words even make it past his sweet lips.

"Win for me, Vitya," the Prince begs.

There is little else Victor can do but swear to it with his whole heart.

 

 


End file.
